Life & Death
by IwuvFanfiction
Summary: Life is a beautiful lie, and Death is a painful truth.


**So this is a anew story that's been on my mind for a while and i just to see what you guys think of it and if i should continue or not. Review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SAD I KNOW BUT ITS THE FACT.**

* * *

" OH FUCK BABY" I screamed as i reached my climax. i just had some of the best sex in about a week and I was still riding the waves of pleasure as my baby kissed her way back up my body from my now over sensitive sex. Only stopping to dip her tongue into my pierced naval and to shower feather light kisses over my breast. When she had finally reached my mouth she gave me a slow passionate kiss and I moaned at the taste my juices on her tongue.

" I love you" I murmured sleepily, with a lazy grin on my face and a faint after sex glow.

"I love you too" She states back, before snuggling up against my side and humming a soft tone that lulled me too sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Well wasn't that just so romantic. That was a good day in my life, i had just finished having some mind blowing make up sex over an argument that lasted a week which meant no sex for a week. To say i had been sexually frustrated would be an understatement because I have **never** had to go more than a couple of hours without sex. My mate has a very insatiable sex drive, succubus usually do, but anyway let me tell you who I am.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I was born on September 13th 1990. I had a relatively good life giving the circumstances, my mom divorced my dad and dragged me to Phoenix,Arizona when i was about four but I went to visit him every summer. Now I love my mom i really do but she is sort of a closet hippy, always switching from one hobby to another, she was also pretty much a cougar, but I never comment I just let her live her life as she lets me live mine. It's not like I was a bad kid, i got good grades and I made sure I did what i was suppose to do in school but I did have a couple of girlfriend and i have smoked pot a few times. Nothing big.

Anyway, it was on my fifteenth birthday that everything became clear. I was out with some friends celebrating and once it hit eleven I figured I should start making my way home. I said goodnight to my friends and took off in the opposite direction of them. MISTAKE ONE.

MISTAKE TWO. Was when when I was walking past an alley and saw a man on the floor, I would help.

" Are you okay do you need and help sir" I asked the man, but when i got no response i started to panic. What a dumb move on my part.

Soon as i was close enough the man had me pinned to the wall, and when I looked into him eyes they were blood red, now I didn't know then but he was vampire and my blood calls to then like melody. What I also didn't know was that I wasn't human either, so when he went to bite me I used my power to set him on fire. Safe to say I freaked the hell out and ran home screaming to Renee, my mom.

She went on to explain how our family comes from a long line of Enchantress, an irresistibly charming or fascinating women, but our line where the rulers and the most powerful because not only are we the embodiment of magic, we also have control over the elements but each enchantress only wields one, until the the Prophecy child which states;

**THE DAY WILL COME WHEN A CHILD IS BORN**

**WITH THE MATE OF TWO AND NOT OF ONE**

** FOR THOSE TWO SHALL BE GIRTED AS ONE **

** AND GUIDE THERE MATE IN THE FACE OF THE SUN.**

** THE SWAN LINE SHE MUST BE TO WIELD **

** THE POWER ALL THE ELEMENTS**

**AND LEAD HER PEOPLE IN THE BATTLE**

** OF THE RED-EYE ONES.**

After that I passed out. So I stopped smoking pot and chasing girls and focused on getting out of high school and practising my power. Easier said then done, after the whole coming into my powers I got a lot more sexier and graceful. before I was 5'4 petite with doe brown eyes and a little flat chested, after my power came I grew to 5'8 with legs that goes on forever, so jocks words not mine, my beast went from a b-cup to a d-cup and I got curves models would die for and a major labido boost,so you can see how it would be hard to keep my sexual needs at bay, thought I did and after graduating High School I got into the University of Alaska, where I meet my mate Kate Denali.


End file.
